Zach's Choice III: The Wedding
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Evan's Choice: The day Zach and Allie have been waiting for has finally arrived, but why does Allie seem so hesitant? Will the truth come out and what does Tess have to do with Allie's issues? Part of The Choice Series. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy New Year! I wanted to start 2017 off right by giving you a new story to read and yes, Zach and Allie's wedding is finally here, but you know there had to be some drama, right? I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Allie giggled as Zach nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer to him. The starry night sky, ocean breeze swirling around them, and waves swaying the yacht were hypnotizing as they cuddled together under a heating blanket. Allie tenderly kissed him and played with the curls at the nape of his neck as he turned the blanket back on. She shook her head in amusement.

"I can't believe you brought this blanket. It isn't like we need it," she teased and he grinned dimply.

"I will have you know that I am quite fond of this blanket. I remember the first night we used it. It was after your dad finally accepted us and we got to watch a movie together. You fell asleep in my arms and I used this to keep you warm."

"I know it happened last year, but it feels like a lifetime ago. So much has happened and I remember feeling so scared back then because I had no clue about this world. If you would have told me that by this time next year I would be making love to you on a yacht in the Pacific Ocean, I would have called you insane."

"I wouldn't have believed it either. So much has changed and we are definitely keeping this blanket. It is part of our love story. Besides, I like it. Just because we don't need it, doesn't mean it isn't nice to heat up while making love," he teased as he kissed her neck and she smiled slyly.

"I think you heat me up just fine," she assured. He sighed happily as he checked his phone.

"No calls from Aunt Alice. I had to see it to believe it, but she is actually going to leave us alone."

"Well, it was your birthday wish for us to spend time alone together and your mother and Uncle Edward somehow managed to get her to agree. How did they pull that off anyways?"

"She has a secret vault in Switzerland full of her prized possessions and they threatened to steal them with the help of Connell," he informed with a chuckle and Allie laughed.

"That's all it took? That vault must be full of gold or something."

"More like shoes, a ridiculous amount of shoes, and Aunt Alice agreed to honor my wishes for my birthday. In return, they will leave the shoes alone, which she is now moving to a secure location once again."

"She has a serious shopping problem."

"You are just now understanding this, nayeli," he teased.

"I don't understand why she was so disappointed that you didn't want a big party. The wedding is eleven days away. There will be plenty to celebrate. She got to plan the wedding and even against my better judgment, I let her plan the bachelorette party and gave in to having a party the night before the wedding."

"Speaking of your bachelorette party….."

"Don't worry, Cullen, there will be no strippers. I just want to hunt and see the Aurora Borealis, so we are heading up to Alaska. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Zafrina were kind enough to let us spend the night in their home to watch from the backyard. I am very excited about it."

"Thanks for the assurance but I already knew you wouldn't have strippers. Although, I could see Kate and Tanya having some show up, so be prepared. I was going to ask if you could invite Tess to the party. She is my friend and I want her to be included."

"Really, I knew she would be at the wedding, but I didn't know you wanted her to be included before that?"

"I just think you two should spend some time together. She is a good friend and I want you two to get along."

"We get along," said Allie, but Zach arched an eyebrow at her.

"She thinks you tolerate her. I told her she is just reading you wrong and the two of you haven't been around each other very much."

"When did you and Tess talk about this?"

"Last night, while you and Natalie were doing your last fitting." She sat up and eyed him curiously.

"How often do you talk with Tess behind my back," she questioned and he huffed as he sat up as well.

"I am not talking to her behind your back, nayeli. She is my friend and we call each other to check in from time to time. Tess tends to get in trouble, so I keep an eye on her."

"She is a grown woman, Zach. She doesn't need you to keep an eye on her."

"I know that, but she is my friend and I want what is best for her, which is why I want you two to get along. I am starting to think she is right though. Do you not like her?"

"Of course I do, you two just have a past…."

"We don't have a past, okay? She is my friend. She is part of the reason we even got together. She gave me that love token because she wanted me to find my mate. It led me to you, so I would think you would be happy that she is in our lives. I am not asking you to be as close with her as you are Natalie, but can you at least try," he asked as he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout and she sighed.

"You know I can't resist that look," she whined and he happily nodded.

"Yep, I know," he chuckled before kissing her tenderly. She playfully nudged him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, she can come to the party. You are right. I don't know her very well and that needs to change."

"Thank you, now, let's get back to celebrating my birthday. I only turn seventeen once," he teased as he kissed her neck.

"Don't remind me of your age, Cullen," she groaned and he smirked.

"We're getting married soon and you are stuck with me so deal with it." She ran her hands over his chest and sighed happily.

"I think I can do that," she whispered as she crawled on top of him and he chuckled.

"Best birthday ever," he laughed and passionately kissed his mate.

Alice helped Esme install the last strand of lights around the backyard while Jasper and Carlisle constructed the elegant, white wedding tent that encompassed most of the yard.

"Esme, you were right. The sheer roof of the tent is perfect for this time of year. The night of the wedding, the stars will be out and it will add to the ambiance," commended Alice.

"It will be exquisite, dear," agreed Esme.

"I hope so," said Rosalie as she entered the tent and glided over to them. Alice smirked at her.

"Are you really about to come in here to give me a lecture," asked Alice and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I just want everything to go well for my baby boy. He deserves nothing but the best and I want to make sure he gets it."

"And you honestly think you need to tell me that? He is my nephew and I am going to make sure his wedding day is perfection. It is the celebration of the century, Rosalie."

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it, until I outdo myself, and I must say that I have completely outdone myself this time around."

"Good because this is important to Zach and I don't want any issues. There will be no issues, right Alice," questioned Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"Rose, I promise you that this wedding will be absolutely amazing. I can't believe you would even question that. You should be thanking me for my patience, especially after the cruel threats of you and Edward. I will never forgive you for getting Connell involved as well. Jazzy says I am overreacting, but I may have to ask the Volturi to put my shoes under witness protection at this rate!"

"And what exactly did they witness to need protecting from," laughed Rosalie.

"Your evil ways," exclaimed Alice as Rosalie winked at her.

"Thank you for giving Zach what he wanted for his birthday. I know you wanted to throw him a party."

"Yes well, I agreed to not throw him one this year because of the wedding, but next year, he will have no choice in the matter. It will be his eighteenth birthday and I will go all out."

"I am sure it will be the party of the century…again," teased Rosalie and Alice clapped happily.

"Of course it will, now if you two will excuse me, I need to make a couple of calls. Rose, will you help Esme finish up in here," asked Alice.

"I would love to," said Rosalie as Esme handed her some white candles to place on the tables Carlisle and Jasper were moving in. Alice skipped out of the backyard with a smile, but it faded once she was out of view. She darted to Edward and Bella's cottage and he was waiting for her by the front door. She looked around as she entered.

"Bella and Renesmee are in Victoria, right," she asked and he frowned in confusion.

"You see them there, so why are you asking?"

"Because I am freaking out," she whispered harshly as she began to pace and Edward closed the door.

"We have gone over this. There are some things you have to let play out because trying to stop them only makes them worse. Tell me I am wrong. Tell me you see something differently."

"You know I don't….."

"Then trust your instincts and your visions. You can't control everything, Alice. You know that."

"I might not be able to control everything, but I can control a lot and I really don't want to deal with Rose's wrath if this all plays out. I just lied to her and I hate that."

"You technically didn't lie," reminded Edward.

"Make sure to put that on my tombstone, Edward!"

"Everything will be fine and I think this is necessary."

"How can you even say that," she questioned and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Because your meddling is for good reasons, but you have to let people figure out things on their own as well. We will all be there to help with the fallout, but sometimes the fallout is needed. You know I am right."

"Which is why I hate when you are right," she grumbled and he smiled crookedly.

"It will be fine," he assured and hugged her, knowing that she was concerned about the days leading up to the wedding.

The next days were spent preparing for the wedding and Alice focused her energy on decorating instead of worrying about her visions. With the help of Rosalie, Emily, Leah, Bella, Sue, Carmen, and Esme, she focused on putting the finishing touches on the rehearsal party while Allie, Natalie, and Renesmee took the stealth jet to Alaska. Renesmee was more than happy to fly the jet to Alaska to spend time with her cousin's future wife. Allie smiled appreciatively at Renesmee as they headed toward the Denali House.

"Thank you for coming with us. Most of my friends don't even know I am a vampire, so I wasn't exactly in love with the idea of having a bachelorette party. I feel better knowing you will be there," confessed Allie and Renesmee winked at her.

"There are going to be plenty of people at the party. Kate, Tanya, and Zafrina are excited about it and they invited Tia and Maggie as well. It will be fun."

"Plus, you rather be with us than prepping with your Aunt Alice," said Allie and Renesmee sighed in relief.

"Guilty as charged, it is one thing to have her be all about wedding planning, but Aunt Rose is surprisingly determined to make this the best wedding ever. It will be fun for us to get away from the island for a night. We will arrive in about twenty more minutes," she informed and Allie nodded in thanks. She went to the back of the plane to sit beside Natalie, who was reading a book, and Allie looked at the cover curiously.

"The History of Quileute Nation, you are reading about the tribe?"

"While you and Zach are on your honeymoon, Josh and I are going to spend more time in La Push, so I want to read up on the reservation. He actually rented out a cabin on the beach for us so we can be alone."

"Is 'be alone' code for Natalie is finally ready to take the next step with her mate," teased Allie and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know yet. Can I confess something to you?"

"You better," giggled Allie and Natalie closed the book as she scooted closer to Allie.

"When Josh told me he wanted to take things slow because of how quickly he moved with Callista, a part of me was relieved. It took the pressure off of me, but another part of me was disappointed. I am glad he isn't pressuring me, but….I don't know. It is hard to explain."

"But you are aware that you are about to be alone with your mate in a romantic cabin for a couple of weeks," said Allie and Natalie nodded.

"And the thought of seeing him naked again keeps running through my mind," she confessed.

"I knew it! I knew when you saw him after what happened with Evan, you were tempted," whispered Allie and Natalie bit her lip nervously.

"Extremely tempted and that is what worries me. He wants to go slow and a part of me wants to go slow, but I have also been thinking of ways to get him to phase just so he has to phase back again."

"Well, I don't think you are going to have to talk him into moving forward in your relationship if you are ready. Josh wants what you want and trust me, he is tempted. He just doesn't want you to feel pressured. He learned his lesson with Callista and doesn't want what you have to be about lust. That doesn't mean he isn't interested though. Think about what you want and then tell him."

"Thanks, so are you ready for tonight?"

"I love Alaska, so…."

"You know what I am talking about. You haven't exactly been excited about Tess coming along. I am just trying to understand why."

"It is complicated."

"Try me," suggested Natalie and Allie sighed.

"Tess is in love with Zach," she confessed and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"I have known for a while. The way she wanted me to be jealous when we first met, the way she looks at him, she thinks she is being subtle, but I can tell."

"Even if that is true, you should let it go," advised Natalie.

"How can you say that?"

"Because Zach loves you, not her, and you are about to marry him."

"But what if he loves her too," questioned Allie and Natalie was surprised by the question.

"You can't seriously think Zach doesn't love you. He worships the ground you walk on."

"I know and I love him so much, but I don't want there to be any secrets or unfinished business when we say I do. He needs to know because right now, he thinks they are just great friends. What if knowing how she feels changes things for him? I can't have that hanging over my head during the wedding."

"Allie, the moment you became a vampire, you tied your life to his forever. This wedding is just a celebration of that. He chose you. Let it go," advised Natalie and Allie hesitantly nodded.

"Maybe you are right," she conceded.

"I am," assured Natalie. Allie nodded again and mulled over her thoughts as Natalie continued to read.

Several minutes later, the jet started to descend and they headed to the front of the jet as Renesmee landed in front of the Denali House. Allie was surprised to see the decorations welcoming her to the house and she smiled when Kate, Tanya, Zafrina, Tia, and Maggie walked outside to greet them. She stepped out of the jet and was immediately greeted with hugs.

"Welcome to your bachelorette party," announced Tanya and Kate beamed with happiness.

"We are so excited that you agreed to have it here. It will give us a chance to catch up," said Kate.

"Tess is running a bit late, but said she will catch up to us during the hunt," informed Zafrina and Allie slowly nodded.

"Great," she said as she tried to smile and Tia wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay," asked Tia.

"It has just been a stressful week with the wedding planning in full force," said Allie.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that tonight. The hunt will be fun and then you can experience the Northern Lights again. It will be the relaxing night you requested," assured Tia and Allie smiled.

"You are right. I am sorry. The wedding has me a bit on edge. I am ready to embrace the night," she announced and they cheered as they headed down the mountain to go hunt. Allie could not stop smiling as they raced down the mountain and into the wilderness. She loved running at top speeds during a hunt and looked up at the sky in awe as streaks of green, red, and purple danced among the stars. She noticed that she was ahead of the others and stopped to gaze up at the aurora borealis.

"I used to think London was the perfect place to live, but the more I roam, the more I see that there are some spectacular views in this world. This is definitely one of them," said Tess as she approached and Allie gave a quick wave to her in greeting.

"I wasn't sure if you would make it," said Allie.

"Sorry, I wanted to stop to get you a gift," said Tess and Allie's eyes widened when Tess handed her a gold, antique bracelet engraved in an ancient language.

"Tess, it is beautiful," said Allie as Tess placed it on her left wrist.

"I found it centuries ago in a market outside of London. It was a rare find because of the language it is etched in, Old English. It says love is eternal. I kept it locked away for years in hopes of being worthy of wearing it, but now I want you to have it."

"I can't accept this. You should hold onto it until you find your mate," suggested Allie, but Tess shook her head.

"I accepted long ago that finding my mate was not in the stars for me," said Tess and Allie frowned.

"But you never know, he could still be out there."

"Maybe," said Tess as she looked up at the sky. Allie was surprised by her sudden annoyance at the gift. She could not fathom where the feeling stemmed from, but it irked her to receive such a gift from Tess. She told herself to follow Natalie's advice from earlier and let it go, but the feeling bubbled inside of her. She didn't care that the rest of the group were in earshot of her and blurted out the nagging thought that irritated her every time she was around Tess.

"Or maybe you already think you found your mate in Zach and you are giving me this bracelet as a way to be a martyr now that you can't have him," accused Allie and Tess's eyes widened at the outburst. Natalie and Renesmee darted over to them and Natalie groaned.

"Allie, stop," tried Natalie as Allie gritted her teeth.

"Just admit it, Tess. You are in love with Zach," shouted Allie. Tanya, Kate, Zafrina, Maggie, and Tia were surprised by the accusation and Tess crossed her arms with a smirk.

"So that's why you do not like me. Suddenly you think I am in love with your mate," asked Tess and Allie glared at her.

"Don't pretend like this is news to you. You have feelings for him," accused Allie and Renesmee placed a hand on Allie's shoulder, but Allie shrugged her off.

"Allie, you should hunt," suggested Renesmee.

"I am not making this up and it has nothing to do with me being a newborn! Tell me I am wrong, Tess. Tell me you don't have feelings for Zach," challenged Allie as she and Tess stared each other down. Kate cleared her throat.

"We saw some grizzlies a few miles back. Allie, maybe you should go track one," tried Kate, but Allie and Tess ignored her.

"This is some case of cold feet, Allison. If you had an issue for so long, why bring it up now? Unless you are trying to sabotage your wedding," suggested Tess.

"I didn't want to think about it before, especially since Zach is oblivious to your affection for him." Before Tess could respond, Tanya stepped in.

"Okay, maybe we she split up and allow Allie and Natalie to go hunt on their own for a bit," suggested Tanya. Tess shook her head.

"I am obviously the problem and this was a mistake. Allie and I are not friends. I only came because Zach wanted us to get along."

"Of course you did, but you are right. We are not friends, so I cannot accept your gift" said Allie and Tess sighed as she took the gift back.

"I will leave. Enjoy the rest of your party, Allison," said Tess before darting away and Allie growled in frustration. The awkward silence crept in and Natalie glanced over at Allie, who was still fuming.

"Why couldn't you just let it go," asked Natalie.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but Tess has feelings for him and Zach needs to deal with that before I walk down the aisle to him. She knows what she was doing with that gift to me. I can't do anything else about it tonight though. I just want to go back to the house and watch the Northern Lights. I will deal with Tess later." Allie stormed off and the others glanced at each other in concern.

"I told you she wouldn't want Tess here," said Kate.

"And I told you it was none of our business," reminded Tanya.

"Natalie, is everything alright with Allie? She seems irritable," asked Zafrina.

"She has been like this all week. I really think she needs to hunt," replied Natalie.

"I have noticed it as well, but I am not sure hunting will solve everything. Hopefully it is just a case of wedding jitters," said Renesmee.

"It may be a combination of things," said Tia and Maggie nodded in agreement.

"I do not believe this is going away anytime soon. Allie may be irritable, but she was not wrong about Tess. I detected it when they were speaking. Tess is lying about her feelings for Zach," informed Maggie and Kate groaned.

"I knew it. I told you two there was something going on there," said Kate. Tanya and Zafrina rolled their eyes.

"And we said it isn't our business," said Zafrina. They all shook their heads knowing that the issues between Allie and Tess were far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach could tell something was different about his mate as he watched her get dressed for the rehearsal party the next evening. She had been busy all day spending time with her parents and making last minute alterations to her dress with Alice. He spent the day playing video games with the pack, but missed his mate.

"Are you okay," asked Zach and she shrugged.

"It has just been a long day."

"I know. I didn't get to spend any time with you today. How was the party last night? I called Tess to ask how everything went, but she didn't answer or call me back."

"Of course you did," mumbled Allie as she put on the necklace her mother gave her.

"Alright, nayeli, what is going on? Did something happen at the party," he questioned as he pulled her into his arms. She turned back to the mirror and averted her eyes from his.

"Everything is fine. I just don't think Tess and I have a lot in common. Actually, maybe we have too much in common. Either way, we aren't compatible as friends. I enjoyed the party though. What did you do at your party? Were there strippers involved?" Zach scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"We played video games, Seth and Josh argued over who is the best, best man, and then we hunted. So tell me, what is bothering you, nayeli? I can tell that there is something," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just thinking," she informed and he kissed her neck.

"Talk to me, what is it," he asked and she turned to face him. She stroked his hair and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and he tenderly kissed her.

"I love you too," he whispered back. She took in a shaky breath and gulped.

"Zach, I think…." Before she could continue, there was a knock on the front door and she sighed.

"I will get it. It is probably Josh and Natalie. I think most of the guests have arrived," he said before darting from the room. She finished getting dressed and put on her black heels to match the elegant, black dress Alice bought her for the evening. She was surprised to see Natalie enter the room instead of Zach.

"Remember, tonight is about you and Zach. No one else," advised Natalie and Allie smirked.

"Let me guess, that means she is here and that's why the boys took off so quickly."

"They are excited to see her. They are all friends."

"That friend is in love with my mate and is the woman your mate ran to when he was scared of his feelings for you," reminded Allie.

"But Josh is with me and if I learned anything from the Callista mess is that you can't worry about what other people do or want when it comes to how you feel about your mate. Allie, he loves you. Do not spend tonight thinking about a woman that he is not going to spend forever with."

"We should go," said Allie as she glided out of the room and Natalie rolled her eyes, but followed her friend.

The party was lively and boisterous as guests from all around the world arrived to celebrate the pending nuptials of Zach and Allie. Alice was treating the party as an opening ceremony for the wedding and the island was full of laughter, music, and congratulations for the mates. Everyone was enjoying the festivities and Alice was excited to see everyone from her guest list in attendance. Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena arrived with Roman, Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, Caleb, Gavin, and his mate, Erica. Connell and Tia brought Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Zafrina and Keegan happily greeted Senna and Kachiri while Garrett and Kate mingled with Micah and Titus. Guests continued to arrive on the island and Zach and Allie made their way around to greet everyone. She felt her anxiety wash away as Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

"You are far too anxious on such a beautiful night," he whispered to her and she smiled appreciatively at him as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Thank you, Jasper. There is just a lot of excitement," she said as she looked around the backyard. Zach chuckled as he pointed toward the backdoor.

"Looks like we are going to get some more, I guess he finally told her," said Zach and Allie gasped as Drew and Lexi walked down the steps of the back porch. Allie and Zach made their way over to the couple and Lexi's jaw dropped when she saw Allie.

"Oh my God, I can't believe how amazing you look. Allie, you look so beautiful. I am so happy for you," said Lexi and Allie gently hugged her. She gauged Lexi's response to her cold, hard body and Drew chuckled.

"Don't worry, Allie. I already prepared her for your change in appearance," assured Drew.

"When did you tell her? It is about time," laughed Allie and Lexi nudged Drew.

"That's what I said. I knew something was going on. I didn't know it was this, but in a weird way some of it made sense. I was always interested in the legends," explained Lexi.

"That's right. I remember when you used to make me watch those werewolf movies in high school," said Allie and Lexi blushed.

"They were called lycans, not werewolves. I used to think it was cool that the legends of our tribe were like those movies, even though now I know they are shapeshifters," informed Lexi.

"It would have been nice if you would have told me she was fascinated by the supernatural. Thanks for the heads up, Allie," said Drew.

"How did you tell her," asked Zach and Drew smiled dreamily at his girlfriend.

"Well, Alice kept pestering me about the wedding date coming up and I knew I needed to tell her soon, so I took her on a picnic and asked her what she knew about the legends of our tribe. I was surprised by how closely she followed the legends and it just made it easier," explained Drew.

"It made sense to me because of how often he is gone and how secretive he was. I could tell something was going on. I am still new to all of this and really nervous to be here, but I know he wouldn't have me here if he didn't think it was safe," she informed and Drew wrapped her protectively in his arms.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he vowed and she sighed happily as she gazed into his eyes.

"Well we are glad you two are here," said Zach and Allie smiled at Lexi.

"You and I will have to catch up later. I am so happy for the two of you," she informed and Lexi hugged her again.

"That means a lot to me, Allie," said Lexi and Drew kissed Allie's cheek.

"It means a lot to the both of us. Now, if you will excuse us, there is a platter of desserts over there and I want Lexi to finally get to try one of Esme's famous cookies," said Drew before heading toward the platters of food with Lexi.

"Wow, she is taking it well," said Allie and Zach kissed her forehead.

"When you have the person you love, you can work through everything else," he assured and she became lost in his eyes as they swayed to the music swirling around them.

"You are right," she agreed and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment with her mate.

"You seem better than you were earlier. I was worried you were getting cold feet," he admitted and she looked up at him.

"I am not the one that would get cold feet," she informed and he frowned in confusion.

"And you think I am," he questioned. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Let's just enjoy the moment," she said, but he pulled away.

"What is going on with you lately? You are acting strange and I want to know why. Let's go talk," he suggested and she followed him out of the backyard. Natalie spotted them from across the yard as she danced with Josh and she groaned.

"What is it," asked Josh.

"Okay, if I tell you, I need you to promise that you won't make things worse by getting defensive for your friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Allie has concerns," she whispered.

"About the wedding?"

"About Tess," she admitted and Josh's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He thought for a moment and gulped.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Wait, why does that make sense," questioned Natalie and Josh chuckled nervously.

"Uh, no reason," he covered, but she glared at him.

"Did you just lie to me," she challenged and he pulled her away from the rest of the partygoers.

"It isn't that simple. All I am saying is that there is history there, but Allie shouldn't be worried about it."

"Well, she is and I have been trying to calm her nerves, but I don't think it is working."

"I should go give Tess a heads up."

"She already knows. Allie confronted her at the bachelorette party."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier," he whispered.

"I was trying to handle it. All we can do now is hope they work it out because I don't think Allie is going to let this go," she warned.

Zach and Allie walked back to their cottage and he followed his mate to the backyard overlooking the cliff. She looked out at the water and watched the waves crash over the rocks as he waited patiently for her to speak up.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course, nayeli, what is going on?"

"How do you feel about Tess," she asked and he frowned in confusion.

"She is a great friend and I want the two of you to…."

"Zach, I don't think Tess and I are going to be friends and it isn't fair for you to expect me to be friends with her."

"Why not?"

"Because she is in love with you and I think you know that," she argued and he laughed as he shook his head.

"Tess is not in love with me. We are good friends, but…."

"She loves you, Zach. I can tell. She tries to hide it from you, but did you ever think she gave you that love token because she wanted you to find love with her?"

"Allie, what are you talking about and why are you bringing this up right now? We are about to get married and you are talking about Tess. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is going on? You are accusing Tess of being in love with me and acting strange! It is like you don't want us to get married or to be happy!" She took in a deep breath to steady her nerves and tenderly kissed him. He kissed her back, but was confused by her expression when she pulled away from him.

"I love you. I am so in love with you and I want you forever, but I need you to be sure that you want that as well."

"Allie, what else do I have to do to show you that? I found a serum to turn you so you wouldn't be in pain. I asked my grandmother to make this cottage for us and I proposed to you because I know we are meant to be together forever. What else do I have to do?"

"Answer one question for me, if Tess told you that night she gave you the love token that she loved you and wanted you to choose her, would you have asked her to be your mate?" He was stunned by the question and she sighed.

"She is in love with you, Zach. I know it and I think deep down you know it too. You need to deal with that before I can walk down the aisle to you."

"Are you calling off the wedding," he asked in utter shock and she began to sob as she ran a hand through his curly hair.

"You need to be sure of your feelings for her before you vow to spend the rest of eternity with me," she said before darting away, leaving him speechless and dumbfounded by the events that unfolded.

Josh made his way through the crowd of guests in the backyard in search of Tess and sighed in relief when he found her. She was mingling with Eleazar and Carmen and he pulled her away from them without a word.

"Josh, what are you doing," she questioned as she followed him into the main house and he shushed her.

"Allie knows that you have feelings for Zach," he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Allie is a volatile newborn with an extreme case of cold feet. It will be fine," she assured, but he shook his head.

"She is serious about this, Tess. She thinks Zach has feelings for you and is worried if he knows the truth, he will choose you over her."

"That is absurd," she scoffed.

"Is it because I used to wonder the same thing about the two of you? You need to talk to him about it."

"There is nothing to talk about, so drop it," she urged. They were silent as Zach entered the house and ran a hand through his hair. They could sense his despair and both walked over to comfort him.

"Z, what happened," asked Josh and Zach shook his head in disbelief.

"I think Allie just called off the wedding," he revealed and Tess groaned.

"This child is starting to annoy me. Look, she is irrational right now. Blame it on the newborn year. Even though she is showing it now, you have been quite lucky. Most newborns would act out far more than this," she informed and he eyed her as he crossed his arms.

"What," she questioned.

"Is that all it is? She is just being paranoid, right? You don't have feelings for me," said Zach and Tess waved him off.

"She is your mate, Zachary. Nothing can come between that," assured Tess.

"That isn't what he asked," said Allie as she darted into the house and stood face to face with Tess.

"You need to hunt. All of this will seem as petty and juvenile as it is once you feed," said Tess and Allie smirked.

"Wow, you are really good at this whole deflecting thing. What are you going to do next, Tess, use your power to make me stop talking about it," challenged Allie and Tess narrowed her eyes at Allie.

"It has crossed mind a time or two. Maybe then you would stop trying to sabotage your wedding. You are hurting Zachary."

"I want him to know the truth," argued Allie.

"You want him to give you a reason to not go through with the wedding. Face it, Allison, this is about you, not me," defended Tess and Zach nodded.

"She is right. You have known about our friendship this entire time, but now you have an issue? That isn't on Tess. Allie, this is about you," said Zach.

"Thank you, finally someone that sees reason. I always knew you were wise beyond your years," complimented Tess and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off of it Tess, just tell the truth. This isn't going away. It hasn't since you two started flirting with each other," warned Josh and Allie gasped.

"You knew about this," asked Allie and Josh slowly nodded.

"I always had my suspicions. I don't think it should change anything and I do question your timing, but Tess isn't helping anything right now," admitted Josh. Zach threw his hands up in exasperation.

"This is ridiculous! Our wedding is finally here, but now I have my best friend and my mate telling me that you are in love with me. What is going on? Tess, look me in the eye and tell me that they are lying," demanded Zach and Allie arched an eyebrow at Tess. Josh sighed.

"Tess, just be honest," urged Josh and Tess glared at all of them.

"Fine, you want me to be honest? I honestly think that this is why I didn't want to get close to any of you in the first place. Allison, if you want to have issues with your mate, then so be it, but don't blame me for it. I will make this easy on you since apparently I am your issue. Zach and I are no longer friends. You don't have to worry about me being in any of your lives anymore, so you can channel your newborn aggression at someone else. I am done being targeted by this family." Tess darted from the house and Zach gritted his teeth as he glared at Allie and Josh.

"Great, now I just lost a good friend that you two were apparently conspiring against."

"That isn't true," said Josh.

"You know what, since you two think you know what is best for me, how about this? Allie, I am going to keep my word and be at the wedding tomorrow. Let me know if you plan to show up or if there is some other excuse you have to cancel it. Josh, you are relieved of your duties as one of my best men. I am sure Seth can handle it and not try to create rifts in my relationships in the process," said Zach before darting out of the house. Allie looked down and Josh cursed under his breath.

"What the hell, Allie," he shouted and Allie glared at him.

"Don't even act like I am not right about this," she shouted back and he huffed.

"So what if she has feelings for him or he had feelings for her or they still like each other! He chose you! He proposed to you! He talks nonstop about you! He obsessed and did everything in his power to make sure you two could be together! I may think that Tess is covering up her feelings, but I do agree with her about one thing. If you had doubts, you should have said something. That isn't on her and now, thanks to you, I have to go fix things with my best friend." Josh stormed off and Allie placed her face in her hands as Natalie walked over to her.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you," said Natalie and Allie hissed at her.

"Back off, I am not in the mood."

"See, this is what I am talking about. This is about you, Allie. You are lashing out and angry, but I am not even sure you know why."

"She has feelings for him and….."

"So what? Do you really think that in the eternity that you agreed to spend with Zach, Tess is going to be the only woman to have feelings for him? Do you really think that no other woman is going to wish that she was his mate instead of you?"

"The difference is he had a chance to be with her and what if the only reason he wasn't is because he thought she didn't feel the same way? I don't want him to regret being with me."

"You know, you keep talking about their feelings, their choices, and what they need to deal with, but maybe it is time someone gave you a reality check. Fine, let's say she loves him. She is hopelessly in love with your mate and has always been. You just called off your wedding and pushed him into her arms. She is right. You are trying to sabotage your wedding. The question isn't if Tess loves Zach or if he has ever had feelings for her. The question is why it matters so much to you because if it was my mate, which thanks to Callista, it very well could have been, I would fight like hell to make sure he knows that there is no one else for him and that she knows she will never stand a chance. I guess that's the difference between you and me though. My eternity was never just given to me, so I am willing to fight to make sure I end up happy." Natalie shook her head as she walked away and Allie was stunned by how quickly everything was spiraling out of control.

Zach tried to calm down as he felt the rage inside of him boil to the surface. He could hear the faint sounds of music and laughter in the distance as he made it to the dock to clear his head. The party was in full swing while his relationships crumbled around him and the thought made him want to punch something. He allowed his force field to build inside of him and burst through his hands as he pointed toward the water. A massive wave erupted from the ocean and crashed into the shore with a loud splash. The waves rolled onto the sand as he tried to calm down.

"You take throwing a temper tantrum to another level," called Tess as she shook her head and stepped onto the dock.

"I thought you left," he grumbled.

"Don't worry. I am not staying any longer than I have to. I am waiting for Connell to take me to Spain and far away from here. I would swim, but this is a designer gown. To think, I actually talked a designer into creating this dress for me all because I wanted to make a good impression at your wedding events. That is the last time I go out of my way to accommodate others," she ranted and he looked her over in the midnight blue dress she was wearing. It was tailored to perfection and showed off her impeccable curves.

"You look nice," he said as he stared back out at the water and she smirked.

"And all for nothing, so thanks for that."

"Oh, so this is my fault," he argued.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone! I didn't want to go to that stupid bachelorette party in the first place and certainly did not deserve to be confronted by your mate!"

"I didn't know she was going to do that! I didn't want any of this, Tess. It is like all of you are trying to ruin this for me!"

"You think I am trying to ruin this for you? Really, after everything I have done? You are unbelievable! What do you want from me," she shouted.

"The truth! Is it true," he questioned and she scoffed.

"You cannot be serious right now."

"Is that a no," he challenged.

"This whole thing is absurd. Why are you even worried about it? You are supposed to be getting married!"

"Just answer the question, Tesla," he demanded and she glared as she marched over to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are a child! You don't get to demand anything from me! I have been nothing but kind to you and all I have ever wanted was your happiness, so this is how you repay me? You, Josh, and your mate treating me like I am to blame for your issues is unacceptable. I didn't want any of this! I never asked for any of it," she shouted and he smirked.

"I doubt that," he replied as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"If you have something to say to me, then act like an adult and face me when you speak," she demanded and he spun around to face her as he cut his eyes at her.

"I just think it is fascinating that the only reason we even know each other is because of your tendency to piss off mates and yet here we are again," he shouted and she flinched at the words. He immediately regretted them and looked down.

"Tess, I…."

"So that's what you think of me after all this time and everything we have been through together? Well, I guess it is a good thing I am leaving then," she said as she walked by him. Connell and Tia appeared on the dock looking concerned and Tess walked over to them.

"I want to leave now, please," she said and Tia glanced over at Zach's distraught demeanor.

"Are you sure," asked Tia and Tess nodded without hesitation.

"I should have never come back after Carlisle helped me with the mates. That is a mistake I will not make again," she informed and Connell held his hand out to her.

"Whenever you are ready," said Connell and Tess glanced back at Zach one last time as he stood there in silence.

"Goodbye, Zachary," she called before placing her hand in Connell's. Zach was about to call to her, but they disappeared. He placed his face in his hands and sat down on the dock as he tried to understand how the night went so terribly wrong.

Alice braced herself as she waited with Jasper in Edward and Bella's cottage. Jasper could sense the emotions heading their way and glanced over at his wife.

"Are you sure about this," he asked and Alice nodded.

"I will deal with it," she assured and he gave a curt nod as Rosalie furiously stormed into the cottage. Jasper's jaw clenched as the fury rolling off of her in waves crashed into him.

"What part of perfect do you not understand? I know you saw this happening because there is no way you didn't see Allie being concerned about Tess, so what is your excuse this time, Alice," screamed Rosalie and Alice sighed.

"It was inevitable and could have happened earlier, but other paths got in the way and….."

"So you chose to let it happen to my son, now, right before his wedding? I can't believe your selfishness! You were more concerned with planning the wedding than the well-being of your nephew and I never once expected that from you," she shouted and Jasper spoke up as Alice whimpered.

"That's enough, Rose," warned Jasper, but Rosalie glared at him.

"Don't think for a second you are off the hook either!"

"Me, what did I do," questioned Jasper.

"You didn't sense Allie's anger or Tess's feelings or the situation escalating," she challenged and he looked down.

"It isn't that simple…."

"The hell it isn't, Jasper! You could have given us a heads up, just like your wife, but you didn't. You two chose to keep this from me and Zach and now I just watched Allie crying in her mother's arms about the wedding being off because Tess loves Zach and he may want to be with her instead! You saw that happening, but did nothing, why? Because it didn't seem like an important reason to stop your precious wedding planning," accused Rosalie and Alice shook her head.

"That isn't true," she whimpered as Rosalie seethed with anger.

"It is always about you, no one else. You dictate our lives and we let you do it because it usually turns out well, but this is not okay. This time, you chose the wrong vision to ignore and the wrong mother to piss off," warned Rosalie as Emmett walked into the cottage.

"Rose, enough, go hunt on the mainland. Zach is a lot like you. He needs space right now and you need to calm down. I will handle everything else," assured Emmett and she glared at Alice once more before blurring out of the cottage. Emmett sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So are your visions messing with you again or what because I am really trying to understand how any of this happened without you knowing about it," asked Emmett and Alice looked down.

"Em, it isn't that simple. It was inevitable and you know I didn't want any of this to happen," defended Alice.

"Yea, I am just trying to figure out why you allowed it to happen now," he mumbled before leaving the cottage. Jasper held his mate close to him as she sobbed.

"I hate this so much."

"I know you do, but it will be okay. Allie is his mate. Their feelings for one another are that of true love."

"I know that. I just hate that I can't control this. It isn't just that Rose is mad at me. Seeing Emmett look so disappointed was horrible. I can't stand the thought of them being really upset with me," she sobbed and he washed waves of love over his mate as he consoled her.

Rosalie let out a growl as she took down a caribou deep within the wilderness of British Columbia. She drained the animal and quenched her thirst before punching a tree as hard as she could. It cracked under the pressure and plummeted to the ground with a loud thud as it split in two. She felt her rage start to dissipate and regained composure.

"Is it safe to come down now," asked Edward from a tree in the distance and she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I am not in the mood, Edward," she warned as he hopped from the tree and darted over to her.

"You are wrong about Alice. We both know she can go overboard, but she loves Zach and you. She would never wish for this to happen," he informed and she smirked as she began to search for another caribou. He read her thoughts and shook his head.

"That isn't fair. She isn't my favorite and you know that. I love you both and I am not defending her because I favor her. Look, I do my best to keep everyone's thoughts private, but this has to be said, even if she will not think it is my place. You need to go speak with her because you don't realize how much you just hurt her."

"Surprise, surprise, Edward is siding with Alice."

"I understand why you are upset and if it was Renesmee, I would be furious too, but you don't seriously think Alice did any of this on purpose and you don't know how much your approval means to her. Talk to her, Rose, please," urged Edward and Rosalie let out a growl of frustration, but gave a curt nod.

"I will after I hunt some more," she conceded.

"Fair enough, oh and by the way, I don't have a favorite. She just needs my attention more than you do," he assured, causing her to smile a bit as he headed back to the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme and Carlisle played gracious hosts to the guests and let the rest of the family deal with Zach and Allie's falling out. The party lasted well into the wee hours of the morning before the island quieted down. The wolves and humans went to sleep while most of the guests hunted on the mainland or lounged around the island the next day. Jasper tried his best to rein in the anxiety and panic of his mate as she sifted through her visions in their bedroom in the main house.

"Of all the times I chose to be passive and just let things unfold, trust your visions they said, your instincts are not wrong they said. Well I say I made a mistake and need to go meddle," shrieked Alice, but Jasper picked her up into his arms before she could run into Zach and Allie's cottage where Allie was sobbing.

"You have to let them deal with their issues at some point, darlin,'" warned Jasper.

"Sure, some point, but not today! Today is the wedding day and everyone should be happy and joyous! What was I thinking," she wailed and he cupped her face in his hands as he gazed into her eyes.

"You were thinking that they are young and in love and will work it out. You were thinking that meddling in the past didn't stop this issue from coming up again. You tried and it didn't work, so now you have to let it play out," he reminded and she slowly nodded. She gasped as a vision filled her mind that made her smile. Jasper smiled as well.

"I know that smile. Something good is about to happen," he said and she nodded. Rosalie knocked on their bedroom door and Jasper opened it for her. He kissed his sister's cheek and gave her a look.

"Play nice," he warned and she rolled her eyes, but nodded with an amused smile.

"I will try," she conceded and Jasper left the two of them alone to talk. Alice sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Rosalie sat down beside her and took in a deep breath.

"I am not ready to apologize to you," she admitted.

"You are angry. I was too when I first saw it, but you know I would never want anything to happen to Zach. He is my nephew and I love him so much."

"I do know that," agreed Rosalie as she scooted closer to her sister.

"You want to know why I meddle so much," asked Alice.

"Because you are a control freak and use your power to get what you want," replied Rosalie and Alice huffed.

"No, it is because I want to make sure everyone in this family is always happy. I want to make sure everyone gets the happiness they deserve because I know what it is like to be in a family that doesn't care about any of that. My human family didn't care about me, Rose. I never want to be a part of a family like that again, a family that sees me as a curse, so I meddle and I try to show that my gift is a blessing," confessed Alice and Rosalie sighed as she placed her hand on her sister's.

"I am sorry, Alice."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't. You didn't deserve my wrath and I am sorry. You have done nothing but show love and support for me and this family. I was wrong to question that. I just feel helpless right now and frustrated that you knew and didn't stop it from happening, but I know better than to question your motives. I just don't know how to make this right for Zach. It isn't exactly a time when a boy needs his mother."

"He needs you more than ever, but I know the feeling. The reason I didn't say anything is because there is nothing I could have said or done to make this better. The three of them have to work this out."

"So it is true then? Tess is in love with him?"

"Yes, there are a lot of feelings involved and Jasper is right. I can meddle with a lot of things, but I can't control feelings. Apparently, I should listen to him since he is the empath," she grumbled and Rosalie smiled a little as she nodded.

"So then what do we do?"

"We let them figure this out, stand by them for moral support, and hope everything works out."

"Wait, so you aren't sure if…."

"I have seen the wedding. They will be married. I just don't know what that means for Zach's relationship with Tess. I do know that it would hurt them both if they were not in each other's lives, but they have some choices to make to decide what is next for them."

"I know that too," said Rosalie and Alice rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"It will be okay," assured Alice.

"So, if you saw all of this…"

"I saw most of it, but decisions still have to be made. Like I said, there are a lot of emotions involved and the last time I tried to control those emotions, it didn't work."

"When was that?"

"I have tried to make Allie come to terms with her insecurities about Tess. I figured if Tess upset her early on in their relationship and Tess assured her of Zach's feelings, Allie would not be so threatened later, but it didn't change that for them."

"The night at the party when Allie was still human and got upset," said Rosalie and Alice nodded.

"That was the night. I temporarily diffused the situation and do believe I made it less dramatic, but the issue is still there. Allie knows Tess has strong feelings for Zach and that Zach feels for her as well. They have to deal with that. I couldn't keep interfering, so I let it play out this time. I didn't meddle. I just let it happen."

"So you knew I would…."

"Go into mama bear mode and unleash your wrath against me? Yes, but I also know that we are sisters and sometimes you are going to get mad at me, but you love me…even though I absolutely hate when you are mad at me….I still know you love me."

"You don't have to be a psychic to know that," assured Rosalie as she hugged her.

"It is still good to be reassured sometimes," she admitted and Rosalie nodded her understanding as she kissed Alice's cheek.

Zach found himself aimlessly roaming around the island as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to speak with Josh, who he was still upset with. He wasn't sure what to say to Allie and wasn't in the mood to face any of the guests. He headed toward Edward and Bella's cottage and knocked on the door. Bella smiled sympathetically as she let him in and he sat down at the piano.

"Where is Uncle Edward," he asked as he tickled the keys and she sat down at the piano with him.

"He is helping your grandmother make lunch for the humans in the house."

"A 'sorry you came all this way for nothing' lunch," he grumbled and she shook her head.

"No because the wedding is still on," she promised and he smirked.

"Unless you spoke to my mate, I don't think that is true. I am more than happy to stand at the altar and make a fool of myself, but Allie isn't coming. She believes she is right about Tess and me. This is just stupid and there is nothing I can say at the moment to make this better. I just want it all to go away because I know who I am in love with and I have done everything in my power to make that clear. In fact, I am actually angry now. I didn't even do anything. I want to marry Allie, so why does it matter if Tess has feelings for me or not. She says she doesn't and she never wants to see me again anyways, so what's the big deal," he said as he began to play his lullaby.

"I think we both know that she does have feelings for you, but it is easier to not admit that to yourself, which is an eerie déjà vu for me."

"What," he asked and she shook her head as she thought about her human life.

"It is all a bit blurry now and seems ridiculously unimportant, but there was a time when your uncle and I had issues because of Jacob." Zach chuckled.

"Jacob was a weird kid. My dad told me about that. I am telling you right now, if Tess tries to crash the wedding, I don't think we could be friends anymore anyways so…."

"It is never that simple when strong emotions are involved. Jacob thought I was his one true love and he was wrong, but love can be tricky. Jacob always wanted to be more than friends and I knew that, but I tried to pretend like I didn't. Unlike Tess, Jacob was insistent on us being together though."

"Did you love Jake?"

"Yes, but it was very complicated and I didn't know how to express how I felt very well back then. I was young and I didn't know how to talk about what I felt. I loved Jake, but I was never in love with him. I have only ever been in love with Edward. Jake was right though. If I never would have met Edward, I probably would have been with him, but it wouldn't have been the same. It is difficult to explain, even now."

"I think I get it. Asa showed me Allie's path when I spoke with her. It was a path she would have taken if I would have never been born. Allie stayed at Stanford, became a doctor, and lived a normal life away from the supernatural world. Maybe that's what you would have had with Jake."

"Yes, but I cannot imagine being truly happy in that world knowing what I do now. Edward is the best part of me and I can't imagine existing without him."

"See, that's how I feel about Allie. I don't understand why she can't see that."

"Because she is scared, Zach, and it took me years to realize that about Edward. This existence is permanent for us, so uncertainty is terrifying. All it takes is a little seed of doubt to be planted in their heads and suddenly they wonder if they are the right choice for you or not. Then, the doubt starts to linger, especially when big decisions are being made. I can't speak for Allie, but Edward was worried that he didn't deserve our happiness together. Maybe there is some of that with Allie too."

"Allie isn't like that. Look, I love Uncle Edward, but he can be dramatic," he reminded and she giggled.

"True, but Allie has been through a lot. Zach, you met a year ago. In that time, she was human, chose you over Drew, had to deal with her father trying to keep the two of you apart, became a newborn vampire, got an impressive power, and has been introduced to the vampire world. That is asking a lot for anyone to handle. Getting a bit of reassurance might be what she needs right now after so much change."

"But I have done everything I can to reassure her and show her how much I love her. Now, suddenly she is accusing Tess of having feelings for me and demanding that I deal with it right before our wedding. Isn't that insane?"

"Do you think Tess has feelings for you?"

"It doesn't matter! Why can't everyone see that," he whined and she wrapped an arm around him.

"Because maybe it does matter if it matters to your mate and maybe deep down you don't want it to matter because you are afraid that it takes something away from how you feel about Allie. Admitting that I loved Jacob was horrible. I cried so much and I ended up hurting Edward even more. It made me angry to know, but they both wanted me to deal with it."

"Allie is the only one that is obsessing over this though and I don't understand why it is so important."

"I felt the same way, but it wasn't really about me. They didn't just want me to know for my sake. They needed me to know for them. Jacob needed me to know so that he could say he did everything he could to win my heart. Edward needed me to know so that I wouldn't have regrets. Knowing was hard for me, but I needed to be honest with myself so that we could all move forward. I think Allie wants you to know all the emotions that are involved so that when she walks down the aisle to you, she knows you are vowing everything to her even after dealing with how Tess feels for you and how you may feel for Tess. It may seem irrational or ridiculous, but love can be irrational sometimes."

"Okay, so let's say Tess loves me. Big deal, it happened, it is over, can I get married now?" Bella giggled.

"That isn't the right question to ask yourself."

"Then what is," whined Zach.

"You may downplay it, but I know once you entertained the idea of Tess being your mate. You didn't think she felt the same though. Let's say that now she does. Tell me, Zach, are you being honest with that not being a big deal to anyone involved," challenged Bella and Zach sat in silence as he sifted through his thoughts.

Edward sat down beside Allie on the edge of the cliff of the island overlooking the sun as it crept above the horizon. She looked down at her hand as it sparkled in the sunlight and sighed.

"I am immortal," she whispered and Edward nodded.

"I am too," he teased.

"What am I doing? We have already tied our lives to each other and made the biggest decision we could when I became a vampire. Am I being irrational right now?"

"What do your instincts say?"

"You can read my thoughts, you tell me," she grumbled, but he shook his head.

"You need to say it out loud and deal with the emotions that come with the words. I can't help you with that."

"Is that why you are here, to help me?"

"I am here because I understand you. I was you in a lot of ways. Thirty eight years ago, I met Bella and my entire world changed. It was as if my entire existence was altered overnight and I didn't handle a lot of it very well. You can read about human love in books, but no one can prepare you for the mate bond. It is overwhelming and scary even when it is amazing and everything you could ever wish for and more. I was so scared that I felt more for Bella than she could possibly feel for me, so I get it, Allie. However, you have the luxury of being around people that have experienced it and someone that can read your thoughts, so I will make this simple and answer to the best of my abilities. Yes, you are being irrational. Yes, part of it is because you are a newborn. Yes, part of it is the mate bond and those two are extremely complicated to mix. But no, I don't think it is insane to be jealous of Tesla. Yes, I think you overreacted. No, I won't tell you how Tess feels because it is not my place. Yes, Zach loves you the way that you love him, but I am not telling you anything you don't already know. Yes, Jacob truly did believe he was in love with Bella and yes, I knew he could never love her the way that I do and he never will. The mate bond is possessive, Allie. It always has been and you have a right to be possessive of your mate. We all are. Oh, and yes, I did almost commit suicide because of a misunderstanding with Bella. It was not my finest moment." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said and he winked at her as he stood up.

"Good talk, it is quite fascinating the way your brain works," he said with a crooked grin and she giggled as he walked away.

Rosalie smiled as she heard her son's lullaby echoing from Edward and Bella's cottage. She entered and saw Zach playing the piano as Bella read a book on the couch. Bella placed the book down and winked at her sister.

"I will leave you two alone," said Bella and Rosalie hugged her.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him. He is very lucky to have such amazing aunts," said Rosalie. She kissed Bella's cheek in thanks and Bella left them alone in the cottage. Rosalie sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay," she asked and he shrugged as he started playing another song.

"My fiancée isn't sure she wants to be my fiancée anymore, Tess might have feelings for me, and I don't know what to do with all this information because all I want is to go on my honeymoon and be happy," he confessed.

"Come here," she said and he lay down on the couch with his head in her lap. She soothingly stroked his hair and he relaxed under her touch.

"You and Allie are going to be fine. She is just dealing with her insecurities over Tess and probably some nervousness about the wedding as well."

"But that is ridiculous, mom. She already became a vampire for me, so why is she freaking out now? Aunt Bella said she needs reassurance, but I have proven over and over again how much I love her. Tess shouldn't even be a factor in any of this. It is like Allie is pushing me away for no reason."

"Just because you don't understand the reason doesn't mean there isn't one."

"I just don't get it. We are about to get married and now she is doing all of this? Who does that to someone?"

"I did it to your father," she confessed.

"Wait, when, you two have gotten married a million times, so you may have to be more specific."

"My first years as a vampire were difficult to say the least."

"Yea, I know, dad told me once," he said as he clenched his jaw in anger at the thought of someone hurting his mother.

"Your father was so understanding. He still is and it is one of the reasons I fell in love with him. After he proposed, I was not easy to live with. Everything had to be perfect for the wedding, I obsessed about every superficial detail, and I was so obnoxious, even more than usual, but he just took it in stride. After butting heads with Edward over my behavior, I realized that I was subconsciously trying to push your father away because I was scared."

"So you think Allie is trying to push me away? Why?"

"I don't know. That is something you should ask her."

"She says she won't talk to me until I talk to Tess."

"Then maybe you need to have an honest conversation with Tess."

"Well that's impossible because she is halfway around the world now."

"True, if only you had an aunt that can see people in her visions and a friend that could teleport you wherever you wanted to go," she teased and for the first time that day, his dimples deepened as he truly smiled.

Tess focused on getting to her next destination as she sped through Las Montañas de Anaga in Spain. The trees blurred by in a sea of green and she zipped through the air as she bounded from one cliff to another. She skidded to a stop when she saw Zach standing on the other side of the mountain and he darted over to her. The two of them were silent for a moment and she refused to meet his eyes as he came closer.

"I shouldn't have said that about the first time we met. I was angry and lashing out at you. I am sorry," he admitted and she shrugged.

"You and your mate seem to like me as your target as of late. We don't have to worry about that anymore though and you shouldn't be here. You should be getting married. Coming after me will only make things worse for you and Allie."

"That's why we need to talk. Tess, you and I are friends and I want you in my life. I shouldn't have to choose between your friendship and Allie being my mate."

"You are right and in an ideal world, I would agree, but that isn't how the world works."

"We can control what works in our world. Look, Allie and I have a lot to talk about, but maybe she is right. You and I need to talk about us. I want to know if it is true, Tess. Are you in love with me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is that yes?"

"Why are you pushing this," she shouted and he groaned.

"Because it obviously does matter, we both keep saying that it doesn't, but here we are. You are mad at me and I am frustrated with everyone involved. It matters, so I want the truth. Are you in love with me?"

"Fine, yes, okay, maybe I am," she blurted out and his eyes widened.

"You are," he asked and she sighed.

"Why does that surprise you?" He rubbed his neck nervously as she shrugged.

"I guess I just always thought you were out of my league, you know? You were always this unobtainable fantasy that one day became a friend."

"Maybe that is the problem, Zach. Maybe that is why Allie is so upset. It isn't a fantasy and she knows that. She is afraid when you realize that, it will change your mind about her. I know that it doesn't and I don't need to know how you feel about me because you have your mate. You changed her so that you can be with her forever. I understand that and that's why I never mentioned it before."

"I was playing piano today and thinking about all of this. I know you say you don't want to know, but it is already out in the open, so here it goes. I do love you, Tess. I had the biggest crush on you and when you kissed me, it made me so happy. Maybe if Asa didn't change all these paths, Allie would be in California and I would have been with you. I do love you." She cupped his cheek and sighed.

"Zach, I love you too, but I understand something you and Allie are still learning. There are different types of love and you can love more than one person. Allie is basing her experiences off of young, human love, but I know better. I have existed for centuries and have seen it. I love you. I love you so much that it surprises me sometimes. It is not easy for vampires to change, but I have changed since I met you. You make me want to be worthy of love and I gave up on that notion so long ago. I would do anything for you, but I am also painfully aware that we are not mates. I love you in a way that is complex and complicated, which is why I never wanted to bring it up."

"Yea, I understand that now and I get it. It is the same reason I never wanted to admit it out loud. The truth is that when I saw you, I had never seen someone so beautiful and kissing you is something that I will always remember, but even after that kiss, something held me back," he admitted.

"More like someone, Allie, which is why I was not surprised when you found her. I could tell we were not meant to be after we kissed."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," he grumbled and she laughed.

"It was quite enjoyable, but I have heard about the feeling you get when you kiss your mate. That was not it, so I gave you the love charm and you found her."

"I still think the love charm could work for you too."

"That is not my concern anymore. I am hoping, however, to keep a different bond. I don't love lightly, Zach, so I would like it very much if our bond as friends could be restored. It is very important to me, but only if it does not cause problems between you and Allie." She sighed in relief when he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"It is important to me too. Now, I should go talk to my mate. We have a pretty big date tonight and I need to make sure she doesn't stand me up," he informed and she hugged him again.

Allie entered the cottage and was surprised to see Natalie sitting in the living room reading her book. Allie sat down beside her and Natalie huffed.

"You know, I should have been done with this book days ago, but someone keeps interrupting me," teased Natalie and Allie smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yea, someone that has been a really crappy friend and mate lately."

"Aw, so the newborn rage has lifted. Welcome back," said Natalie and Allie placed her face in her hands.

"I still think that Tess has feelings for him but…."

"Get over it. You are lucky that your mate doesn't have a long list of exes to contend with and I get it, okay? I have vividly imagined killing Callista and attacking two humans that I know nothing about except that they are named Megan and Nina. I know what it is like to feel jealous and I understand that Tess is beautiful and sexy and can easily seduce whoever she wants…."

"You're not really helping me keep my newborn rage in line," warned Allie.

"Well, figure it out because you can't let that newborn inside of you ruin what should be the happiest day of your life. Instead of getting ready for your wedding, you encouraged your mate to go speak about his feelings with the woman you are pretty sure is in love with him. What is that," exclaimed Natalie.

"Look, I thought a lot about what you said and you are right. I just want what is best for him though and…."

"Will you stop with this nonsense and be honest with yourself for a moment? Who gives a damn if Tess wants your mate? She can't have him. He is yours and you need to start acting like it. You can pretend that it wouldn't affect you if Zach picked her over you, but you know it would crush you." Allie took in a shaky breath as she nodded.

"It would kill me," she sobbed.

"Exactly, because you are his mate, not her, I may not be ready to marry Josh yet, but I am honest enough with myself to know that I would never allow someone the chance to get close to him because he is my mate. He is mine and no one else's. You know a lot of things, Allie. You are one of the smartest people I know, but you have a lot to learn about mates. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go wake up my mate because I suddenly miss him very much."

"You didn't have to be so pushy about it," called Allie as Natalie walked toward Josh's room with a giggle and Allie groaned knowing that she had to make things right with her mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach blinked several times as Connell teleported him back to the island and patted him on the back.

"Good to see you and Tess working things out. She was pretty upset when Tia and I dropped her off in Barcelona."

"Yea, things got really messed up really fast. Now I just have to figure out what to say to Allie to get her to walk down the aisle to me."

"Aw, don't worry, lad. You two are mates. I am sure by the time all the guests are back, you two will be ready. If not, we will have to deal with the wrath of the wee one yet again and no one wants that. Maybe lead with that. When I was in The Guard, I found that fear was the biggest motivation for people to do what you want."

"Yea, I don't think that will work in this case," chuckled Zach and Connell shrugged.

"Well, good luck, sounds like you are going to need it," called Connell before teleporting out of the front yard of the main house.

"Worst pep talk ever," grumbled Zach as he took a deep breath and headed toward his and Allie's cottage. Seth spotted him as he passed the backyard of the main house and jogged over to him.

"You're back, how did it go with Tess? Mom said you went to go see her."

"Turns out she does love me, which was never something I expected to hear on my wedding day. I just don't know what to say to Allie. Everything that I think of doesn't seem to be enough. Any advice? I could really use some from my best man."

"Oh, you want some good advice about how to say you love Allie, the woman you already vowed to be with for eternity by turning into an immortal," asked Seth and Zach nodded.

"Yes," he exclaimed and Seth slapped him upside the back of his head.

"What was that for," screeched Zach in shock and Seth rolled his eyes.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life! No, correction, the dumbest thing was the whole Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, imprinting, wolf pack war thing that I was a part of because no one could just keep it simple. You are in love with Allie. You love Tess because she was the first woman you thought you could be in love with, but you are actually in love with Allie. It is the reason you went through all of that stuff with Drew, almost killed Sam in an alternate reality that was created by Asa, let Merek use your DNA to create a serum, and changed her in the first place. You are in love with Allie. You two are already connected forever. This wedding is just a technicality, so go get your mate, tell her the truth, and get married. It is simple. Why do people want to make things so complicated? Now, if you will excuse me, I need a cookie," rambled Seth and Zach looked at him in shock as he happily whistled and walked into the main house.

"Well tell me how you really feel," shouted Zach. He heard Allie's giggle and spun around to see her smiling lovingly at him as she walked down the stone path that led to their cottage. He raced over to her and she sighed in relief as he hugged her. She took in his scent and nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his and he grinned.

"I love you, nayeli. Look, I spoke with Tess and….." She cut him off with a passionate kiss and he tenderly kissed her back as he got lost in his mate. She reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"I royally screwed up last night. Zach, I don't care about what happened with Tess. It doesn't matter. I love you so much and I was acting irrational. The truth is that I have always been jealous of Tess, but I tried my best to push it away. You are so perfect and I got scared that I didn't deserve you. I just felt this irrational hate for her and I shouldn't have let that blind me to how much I love you. I am so sorry."

"Nayeli, everything that we have been through has been fate. Things have fallen into place for us and I think sometimes we both forget that you are a newborn. You are going to struggle at times and we are both learning how to be mates. Look, I love you and cannot wait to marry you, but if you want to wait until after the newborn year is…." She kissed him passionately and he beamed with happiness.

"Does that mean no," he chuckled and she giggled.

"You are my mate and I am already yours completely. Let's get married, Cullen," she suggested and he sighed in relief.

"Good because I really didn't want to have to wait any longer. I love you so much and newborn or not, I have something to say because you need to hear it. Allison Uley, you are everything to me and no one will ever change that. Yes, I love Tess, but she can never mean to me what you do. You wanted me to figure out my feelings, so I have. I love you in the most important way. You are my mate and eternity is inevitable for us. Let's get married," he agreed and chuckled as she jumped into his arms. They both laughed as Alice darted over and jumped on them.

"Finally! You two took way too long to figure that out and cut it way too close. Alright, you will have time to make up later. We have a wedding to get ready for, so Allie, chop, chop," instructed Alice and Allie kissed Zach one last time before following Alice into the main house.

Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Marcus, Didyme, Charlie, and Sue on the balcony of the main house overlooking the water when Edward and Bella joined them. Edward laughed at their thoughts.

"Were any of you even worried for a moment," asked Edward and Marcus shook his head.

"Young lovers have spats, even mates, and I am impressed that Allison has not had more outbursts as a newborn. I had no doubt that the wedding would go on because their mate bond is strong," assured Marcus. Charlie shrugged as he sipped his orange juice.

"After dealing with you two, nothing surprises me anymore," admitted Charlie.

"Dad," laughed Bella and Sue nodded in agreement.

"Oh, sorry, we were supposed to be caught off guard by the couple that is already mated threatening to not get married? I thought we were only supposed to be surprised by vampire and pack wars now," teased Sue and Didyme giggled.

"I find that it depends on the size of the war and who is involved," added Didyme and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny. I am more surprised that none of the guests were concerned, not even the pack," said Edward and Esme smiled sweetly at her son.

"After everything they went through with Evan and Callista, I believe the pack saw it as a tiff that would fizzle out soon enough. Besides, the rest of the guests are mates. They know how these things work, so while Zach and Allie were figuring things out, the party continued on. It was quite fun," said Esme.

"Well, the party is over for now and it is time to deal with the pixie in rare form. She is a bit high strung since she didn't meddle like she usually would, so beware," warned Bella and Charlie frowned.

"Now that's what actually surprised me. Since when does Alice not meddle? Did we miss something? I feel like we always miss something when we are gone," said Charlie and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It is a long story and honestly, I don't completely understand it yet," admitted Edward and Sue shrugged.

"Then we will let you have fun with that and we will go take a nice, long nap. Enjoy," said Sue as she and Charlie walked back inside. Bella shook her head in amusement.

"Remember when the very thought of drama concerned them," asked Bella and Edward winked at his mate.

"Why don't you go make sure Alice is not bouncing off the walls too much? I will be right there," suggested Edward and she kissed him.

"Wish me luck," she called and he chuckled. He sat down at the table with Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, and Didyme and focused in on Marcus's thoughts.

"And you are sure you are okay," asked Edward and Marcus nodded.

"Of course, if there is something to handle, we will let you know," he assured and Carlisle frowned as he and Esme shared a look.

"Is there an issue," questioned Carlisle. Didyme slipped her hand into Marcus's and shook her head.

"Just the vampire world being the vampire world, but nothing that we cannot handle," she informed.

"If you cannot, please let us know," said Esme and Marcus smiled appreciatively at them.

"We have it handled for now," replied Marcus. Edward sifted through their thoughts and shook his head.

"Alice hasn't seen anything either, so maybe you are right, Didyme, and there is nothing to see," informed Edward.

"Or maybe that is wishful thinking," added Marcus.

"Which means you think something is going on and that concerns you," said Carlisle.

"For most, even in our existence, there is nothing to see until something presents itself. However, after so many centuries in power, no matter how corrupt that power was, I have learned that waiting for something to present itself usually puts you on the defensive. Nothing of importance is happening at the moment, but we will be sure to alert you if something arises," Marcus said cryptically as he and Edward made eye contact.

"And we will do the same if Alice sees something," agreed Edward.

As the day passed, the guests made their way back to the island and everyone got ready for the wedding. While Zach, Allie, Josh, Natalie, and Tess felt the weight of the couple's issues, the rest of the guests paid it no mind. Seth beamed with pride as he tied Zach's tie for him and they got dressed in Zach and Allie's cottage.

"Perfect," said Seth and Zach hugged him.

"Thanks, big bro, for everything, except for the slap. That was just unnecessary."

"You know what's unnecessary? Trying to postpone a wedding, going to Spain to talk to Tess, and arguing over who loves who the most," said Seth and Zach slowly nodded.

"Okay, fair enough," agreed Zach with a chuckle. Josh entered the room and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," said Josh.

"Hey," said Zach and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Alright, when you two finish with this, I will be in the living room. Try not to take too long, there is this wedding that we are supposed to be on our way to," informed Seth before walking out of Zach's bedroom. Josh sighed.

"Look, Z, about Tess…."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you over it. You were just trying to help and you are definitely a great best man. There was never a doubt in my mind that I would choose you and Seth because I couldn't choose one over the other. Seth is my big bro that helped me become who I am today. You are my best friend that I can't imagine not having my back. Thanks, J," said Zach as they did their secret handshake. Rosalie and Emmett smiled as they watched the two of them from the doorway.

"Aw, Rose, they are just so cute when they make up," teased Emmett.

"Very funny, dad," chuckled Zach.

"You ready," asked Emmett and Zach happily nodded. Josh winked at them.

"Alright, I am going to make sure everything is set. See you out there," said Josh before leaving. Rosalie watched her son and husband tease each other as Emmett made sure Zach's tuxedo was perfect. He fixed his son's tie one last time and Zach gave a spin.

"So, how do I look," he asked and Rosalie sighed.

"Like you are all grown up," she whispered and Zach hugged her.

"Aw, mom, don't look so sad." She shook her head.

"I am not sad, just….I remember the first time I held you in my arms. That seems like so long ago now."

"Just over seventeen years," he teased and she kissed his cheeks as he grinned.

"So much like your father," she teased back.

"Which is the best compliment you could ever ask for," assured Emmett as he hugged his son. Emmett and Zach walked to the door, but Rosalie did not budge.

"Mom, you coming," asked Zach as he held his hand out to her and she nodded.

"Yes, I am just suddenly very thankful I can't produce tears," she admitted and he kissed her forehead.

Emily grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her eyes as Alice and Natalie put the finishing touches on Allie's makeup and hair. Allie looked in the mirror and beamed with happiness.

"The dress is perfect. Thank you so much, Alice," said Allie and Alice hugged her.

"You look absolutely beautiful. We will give you three a moment," said Alice as Sam entered the room. Natalie winked at Allie.

"See you out there," she said and Allie winked back.

"Thanks for everything," said Allie. Sam gulped as he looked at his daughter in her wedding gown. He tried to clear away the lump in his throat as he slipped his hand into his wife's.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Sam and Allie hugged her parents.

"I know that this past year has been a whirlwind, but I am so happy right now and I want you both to know that I love you very much," she said as her mother cried and father held back his tears.

"All we have ever wanted is your happiness, Allie. You look so happy right now," cried Emily.

"I am," promised Allie and Sam kissed her forehead.

"I guess we should get out there then. There are a lot of people waiting to see you walk down the aisle," said Sam.

"I am sure there are, but I am only focused on one," she informed. Sam offered his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around his. Emily held her other hand and the three of them walked downstairs. Drew let out a low whistle when he saw Allie and she rolled her eyes.

"Really," she giggled and he nodded.

"You look stunning, Allie," complimented Drew. He offered Emily his arm and she wrapped her arm around his. Emily kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You are such a beautiful bride," said Emily before following Drew outside. Allie could hear Sam's heart racing and she smiled as she straightened his tie.

"You okay, dad," she asked and he nodded as he cleared his throat again.

"It is just hitting me, that's all. This is the last time you will be Allison Uley. Once you walk down that aisle, you will officially be Allison Cullen. I never expected this."

"Actually I will be Allison McCarty Cullen and I know what you mean."

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, daddy." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head as the music started to play. She took in a deep breath and waited for her cue to walk down the aisle to the man she loved.

Rosalie took in a deep breath as the ceremony started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle. Her eyes never left her son as he waited for his bride. Seth and Kaya made their way down the aisle, followed by Natalie and Josh, and Renesmee and Nahuel. Rosalie could hear sniffling behind her and smiled when she saw how emotional Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Zafrina were. Bella and Alice smiled at Rosalie and she put on a brave smile as well. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Garrett, Benjamin, Eleazar, and Keegan were beaming with pride. Rosalie was surprised when Leah grabbed her hand and she looked over at her friend.

"You okay," giggled Rosalie and Leah quickly nodded.

"Just freaking out a little and I am not sure if it is because Zach is like a son to me or I know Josh will be next," she whispered and Jacob sighed.

"A bit of both," whispered Jacob. Emmett wrapped his arm around his wife.

"How are you holding up, angel," he asked and Rosalie gulped as Edward began playing the piano and everyone stood up to wait for Allie's descent down the aisle. Alice felt love and serenity wash over her as Jasper wrapped her in his arms and the scene unfolded. It was just as Alice envisioned with red and white roses adorning the aisle and white, glowing lights sparkling around the tent. Allie headed down the aisle as twilight joined night and day and the sky twinkled with stars and faint purple streaks of the fading sunset.

All eyes were on Allie, except for Rosalie's. Her eyes were on her son as his dimpled grin was permanently in place and Allie made her way to him. In that moment, she swore her heart fluttered as memories of her son's milestones in life played through her mind. From the moment his eyes locked with hers when he was first born to the moment he hurled Seth into a tree and she realized he had a power. From catching him and Seth after they caused their first avalanche to watching him color with Josh for the first time. She remembered the first time he played piano for her and beat his father at wrestling. She reached for her mate's hand and Emmett kissed her forehead. She remembered Zach's laugh when she taught him how to waltz and the bright smile on his face when he learned to drive. She remembered the look in his eyes when he realized Allie was his mate and the pride emanating from him when he graduated from high school. It all led to that moment as her son smiled in awe of his mate and she walked down the aisle to him.

"Wow," whispered Zach and Allie smiled from ear to ear.

"You look pretty wow yourself," she whispered back, getting a chuckle out of him. Sam placed their hands together.

"Be good to one another," he said as they nodded. Zach kissed Allie's hands as everyone sat down.

"You okay," he whispered to her and she nodded without hesitation.

"I have no clue what I was so nervous about," she whispered back and he winked at her.

"I know the feeling," he assured. Carlisle began the ceremony and addressed the guests and happy couple. For Rosalie, it ended as quickly as it began, with the love and devotion evident in her son's eyes and excitement flitting through them when he said the words he yearned to say since he met Allie in La Push.

"I do, always and forever," vowed Zach as Allie smiled even more. Rosalie glanced over at Emily, who wiped more tears away. Emily glanced back at her and they shared an understanding in that moment as they watched their children vow to love each other for eternity.

"I do, always and forever," vowed Allie. Carlisle smiled at the couple as he proudly pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed. The place erupted with cheers and the pack hooted and hollered for them. Emmett hugged his wife and she rested her head against her mate's shoulder as they watched Zach and Allie happily walk down the aisle. Alice gasped and Edward looked over at her when she saw Asa gazing down at the scene from the shadows of the balcony of the main house. Edward followed Alice's gaze, but Asa already disappeared. They shared a smile and cheered even more for Zach and Allie as the couple was finally married.

The reception was joyous and exuberant as the happy couple laughed and celebrated with their family and friends. Allie danced with her father and Zach waltzed with his mother around the dance floor before everyone joined in on the dancing. After their dances were complete, Alice nudged Tess over to Zach and Allie and Zach glanced back and forth between his mate and Tess as the two women awkwardly stood in front of each other.

"I was wrong," admitted Allie as she held her hand out to Tess and Tess sighed in relief as she shook it.

"I respect your love and I am happy for the two of you, which is why I would still like for you to have this bracelet" offered Tess. Zach beamed with happiness as Tess placed the bracelet on Allie's hand.

"I don't deserve it after the way I treated you, but thank you," said Allie.

"I wish you two nothing but happiness and eternal love," said Tess and Allie kissed her mate.

"Why don't you two go dance," she suggested and Zach's eyes widened.

"Are you sure," he asked and she nodded.

"Yes," she said and he kissed her again before offering his hand to Tess. Natalie grinned at Allie as she walked over to her friend and they watched Zach and Tess dance.

"I am impressed," admitted Natalie.

"Now all you have to do is get Callista and Josh to dance and…."

"I'm going to say no, but thanks," interrupted Natalie as Allie laughed.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I feel bad that I caused such a rift between them. Tess has been a great friend to him. It is the least I can do. Come on, I want to introduce you to Lexi. We are old friends," she informed and Natalie followed her over to Drew and Lexi. Zach sighed happily as he twirled Tess.

"I am really happy you are here, Tess."

"It was a beautiful wedding. You look quite handsome and Allie is a beautiful bride."

"It is going to happen for you. I just know it," said Zach and Tess frowned in confusion.

"What is?"

"You are going to find your mate and when you do, you won't have to worry about trying to understand how people describe mates, you will just know."

"Such a hopeless romantic," she teased and he chuckled as he shrugged.

"Takes one to know one," he teased back.

Evan and Callista were talking to Drew and Lexi when Allie and Natalie walked over to them. Josh joined them to keep an eye on his mate and Callista and Natalie avoided eye contact. Allie giggled and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you," grumbled Natalie and Allie happily nodded.

"Shoe, meet the other foot," announced Allie as the awkward tension crept in and Lexi frowned in confusion.

"Why do I have a feeling I walked into a mine field," asked Lexi and Allie smiled smugly.

"Oh, because you did, but don't worry. Once I get back from the honeymoon, I will be more than happy to catch you up on all of this," said Allie and Lexi giggled. Evan and Josh glanced at each other and Drew looked back and forth between the couples.

"We're going to go catch up with Esme," said Evan and Josh nodded.

"Good idea, make sure to grab some of those cookies," said Josh as Evan and Callista left and Drew sighed.

"That wasn't awkward at all," said Drew and Josh smirked.

"Yea, you wouldn't know anything about that. How long did you and the bride date before she met the groom," asked Josh and Natalie snickered.

"You just had to throw me under the bus with you, didn't you," asked Drew and Josh shrugged.

"Well, there was room," teased Josh.

Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Benjamin, Connell, Tia, and Zafrina watched in amusement as Keegan tried to explain the relationships of the pack and the rest of the Cullens to Micah and Titus.

"So Drew and Allie were dating, but that wasn't going to last long anyways because he got put up to it by her dad. Then Zach met her and realized she was his mate," explained Keegan.

"Was that before or after Evan and Callista mated after she was with Josh," questioned Micah.

"Before," said Keegan.

"But Tess and Zach never were a couple," asked Titus.

"Right, they have always just been friends….who kissed once," answered Keegan and Garrett smiled mischievously.

"Oh, Keegan, explain the Renesmee, Jacob, and Nahuel tension. That's a fun one," urged Garrett and Kate nudged him, but could not stop from laughing. Micah sighed in relief.

"Okay, I know about that one. Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Bella. Jacob first tried to split up Edward and Bella, but after that didn't work, they had Renesmee and he did the wolf form of mating with Renesmee, but it didn't work out because she found Nahuel," said Micah and Titus slowly nodded.

"Has this coven ever not been complicated," questioned Titus. Emmett and Bella joined the group and Bella smiled smugly as Emmett spoke up.

"You're right. Our family is pretty complicated. By the way Ben, did you know about Alaska before you mated with Tanya or did you and Tia skip over that part of the world altogether? I always get that a bit confused," asked Emmett and Bella nodded.

"See, Em, that part is pretty clear to me. I just can't seem to remember if Tia moved to Ireland before or after she mated with Connell? Even with the vampire memory, I am a bit shaky with those details," added Bella and Garrett clapped for them.

"Oh, well played, well played, you two," complimented Garrett as Bella and Emmett bowed. Tia playfully glared at them.

"That was unnecessary," she giggled and Bella winked at her.

"But fun," teased Bella and Titus chuckled.

"Your covens are definitely entertaining," agreed Titus.

"In small doses," added Micah as Garrett and Keegan hugged her.

After hours of dancing and enjoying their time with their friends and family, Zach and Allie were ready to head to their honeymoon. They thanked everyone for coming and started saying goodbye to their guests before heading to the stealth jet. Zach excitedly started it up as Allie said goodbye to her parents. Emily and Sam hugged and kissed her as the others gathered around to see them off. Zach hopped from the jet and Rosalie giggled as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"See you in a couple of weeks, mom. I love you." She kissed his cheeks and sighed happily.

"I love you too, baby boy. Go have fun with your mate," she said and Emmett hugged his son.

"I made sure the walls were extra sturdy in the cottage since I am sure you take after your old man," whispered Emmett and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Emmett," hissed Rosalie.

"Dad," whined Zach and Seth chuckled.

"Have fun and I will leave it at that because I want to stay on mom's good side," said Seth and Rosalie smiled at him.

"You have always been smart," said Rosalie. Josh and Zach did their secret handshake and hugged.

"Don't try to beat my high score while I am gone, J. I am serious," warned Zach.

"Gavin already gave me some new cheat codes, so good luck catching up," taunted Josh and Zach chuckled. He hopped into the jet with Allie and they waved goodbye at everyone before departing.

Carlisle watched Zach and Allie leave before heading to the docks on the opposite side of the island. He could hear Tess sniffling and he smiled sympathetically as she stared out at the water.

"Are you okay," he asked as he approached and she quickly regained composure.

"Of course, I am fine. Even vampires can get emotional at weddings."

"Tess, I know it is more than that and it is okay if it is," he soothed as he hugged her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"I am just being ridiculous. Zach is not my mate, so I don't understand why I am so upset all of a sudden."

"Because you and I both know that vampires do not change easily and he created a change in you. You allowed yourself to feel something for him after telling yourself for years that you didn't need a companion. Besides, you cannot fool me. I know who that love token was originally for."

"I suppose there is no harm in letting you know. Yes, Carlisle, a part of me hoped that the love token would work in my favor when I gave it to him and maybe I can admit that when we kissed, I was hoping to feel the mate bond. When I didn't and left, I was heartbroken and it took me more time than I would like to admit to get over that, but I knew he was not my mate. I vowed to leave him be and start fresh, but when I heard that someone was requesting a summit with him, everything changed. I realized then that I rather be his friend than nothing at all, so I tracked down Merek."

"I have seen the change in you and I am proud of you, Tesla."

"Well, enough of that, I apologize for my emotional outburst. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable. I am aware that he is your grandson."

"I will always be here for you, Tesla," he assured and kissed her cheek. Alice arrived and winked at him.

"Esme is looking for you," informed Alice and he nodded.

"I will see you later," said Carlisle and Tess sighed as Alice smiled sympathetically at her.

"I do not need your pity," whined Tess and Alice wrapped an arm around her.

"It will get better. You know, my power ensures that I am not surprised by many people in this existence, but I didn't expect for you to grow so attached to my nephew."

"Well, he is an amazing young man. Anyone would love him."

"True, but maybe it is also a sign that you are finally ready to open your heart to someone," suggested Alice and Tess scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. That is nonsense."

"Tess, we all have someone out there for us, but not every vampire is lucky to find their true mate. Some try to force it, like Benjamin's creator, Amun. He was impatient and tried to force the mate bond for him with Kebi and Benjamin with Tia. It took time, but Benjamin found his way to Tanya and Tia found Connell. It happens all the time."

"I don't believe most of us are that lucky, so those looking for a companion do what they can to not feel alone in this existence."

"I don't think luck is as important as you may think. Benjamin and Tanya were brought together by fate, which Asa had more to do with. Tia and Connell got a nudge, or in Connell's case, a tackle in the right direction. Don't worry, Tess, I will be sure not to tackle you," promised Alice and Tess frowned in confusion as Alice grinned at her.

"I'm sorry, what," asked Tess and Alice shrugged.

"You should go mingle. Just because the bride and groom are off on their honeymoon doesn't mean the party is ending," suggested Alice.

"Alice, what….."

"Go mingle, Tess," urged Alice and Tess took in a shaky breath as realization dawned on her. She did as Alice said, but did not rush back. Instead, she walked at a human pace and used the time to regain her composure. When she reached the backyard, she was not sure what she was looking for and headed back toward the tent. As soon as she entered, Carmen called to her and her eyes widened when she saw Carmen and Eleazar speaking with the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

He was taller than Eleazar and had a statuesque frame with a toned physique. He looked impeccably handsome in a black suit and white dress shirt. Some of the buttons of the shirt were undone, giving her a glimpse of muscular chest. His brown hair was not pristinely in place and she wondered how often he ran his hands through it. The scruff of his facial hair made his baby face a bit more rugged and his smile reached his golden eyes when he noticed her.

"There she is. Tess, come meet Nico. He is an old friend of ours from Spain. Nico, this is Tess, the woman I was telling you about," introduced Carmen and Tess gasped as their hands touched. Nico smiled even more and kissed the top of her hand.

"So this is the beautiful woman I have been hearing about. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tess," said Nico and she smiled at the hint of his Spanish accent.

"What part of Spain are you from," she asked.

"Valencia, but I travel quite often," he informed as their eyes locked. Carmen and Eleazar glanced at each other with knowing smiles.

"Tess was just in Spain," said Eleazar and Nico closed the distance between them.

"Would you like to dance, mi alma," he asked and if she was human, she would have blushed.

"Did you just call me your soulmate," she asked and he looked down nervously.

"I apologize. It must have slipped."

"No, I like it," she assured and he perked back up.

"Well, in that case, mi alma, may I have this dance?" She followed him onto the dance floor and Carmen winked at her mate.

"Told you," giggled Carmen and Eleazar kissed her tenderly.

"Always the matchmaker," he teased.

"And it helps when you can get a psychic involved," teased Carmen, knowing that Tess would no longer have to worry about her feelings for Zach.

Allie was giddy with excitement when Zach placed a blindfold over her eyes before they arrived at their destination. She could feel the jet landing, but was not sure where exactly they were.

"I know we are not too far from the island if we are already about to land," she said and he chuckled.

"Stop trying to guess. You are about to find out," he informed as he landed the jet and opened the door. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off of the jet. She could hear water in the distance and smell the ocean air. A familiar scent wafted past her.

"Zach, where are we," she asked and he put her down. He took off her blindfold and she gasped when she saw the beautiful cottage overlooking a cliff in Cape Flattery.

"How did you….when did you….Zach, this is perfect," she said as she showered him with kisses.

"My grandma and Aunt Alice have been working on it since I proposed. I wanted us to have a place where we could be away from everyone and this is the place you brought me when we first started dating and needed to get away. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I can't believe you did this for us. Wait, is that why you wanted to stay on the south side of Cape Flattery when we were last here?"

"Yes, the cottage was almost finished and I knew you would be able to tell it was ours if you looked inside."

"How did I get so lucky? I love you so much."

"I love you too and this place is all ours. There is no one around to bother us and we have plenty of privacy. We are officially on our honeymoon," he announced and she passionately kissed him. She giggled as he picked her back up and darted into the cottage, ready to finally become lost in one another again.

Alice sighed happily as she sifted through her visions and saw Tess and Nico in Spain. She sat down on the docks and closed her eyes to concentrate on her visions. The sound of the ocean tended to calm her and she wanted to be as relaxed as possible as she focused her energy on the future. Suddenly, the sound of the ocean ceased and her eyes snapped back open. All outside noise was gone and she hopped to her feet when Asa appeared. Alice squealed with delight and Asa giggled when Alice happily hugged her.

"It is you! I was hoping you didn't leave right away! Wasn't the wedding beautiful," exclaimed Alice.

"Usually when people see me, they are bit more surprised. Hello, Alice," said Asa and Alice beamed with happiness.

"Hello, it is about time you came. I have been trying for months."

"Yes, you are extremely persistent, impressively so."

"So does that mean you could hear me calling you the whole time?"

"I watch over this world and the paths that will unfold in it, Alice. I have heard you."

"Then why didn't you come?"

"Because you need to learn to let things unfold. You cannot control everything."

"Isn't that a bit ironic coming from you?" Asa giggled.

"I do not control the world. I see it and on rare occasions, I guide it, but the reason this existence works is because I understand something you are just beginning to."

"Let me guess, since you have apparently blocked my visions of this conversation, this is where you tell me that patience is a virtue and with great power comes great responsibility and how I need to learn how not to meddle. Right," rambled Alice and Asa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Alice instantly relaxed as soothing warmth washed over her.

"No, I understand why you are so adamant about involving yourself in every path you see. You want what is best for your family. Your love for them is infinite and it keeps you grounded, but I understand that in order for this existence to work, beings with the ability of foresight cannot always interfere. We must allow everyone to make their choices or free will becomes null and void. Without free will, the beauty of this existence will dissipate. You must allow for life to play out."

"Even when it means something or someone may harm my family," questioned Alice.

"No, I would never expect that from you. Your free will could never allow that to happen."

"Aren't you taking away my free will by blocking my visions? I know you are still blocking certain paths."

"I am impeding you from doing more harm than good, even when I know your intentions are always to help. This existence is not a chess match where you place people on certain paths because you think it would be best for them. It is a journey, Alice. You are on this journey just like every other being and you need to embrace that. There will be times for you to step in and times for you to allow paths to play out. That is what you must learn."

"Like with Josh and Callista, I could have stopped him from meeting her, but he needed to learn from his mistakes."

"Precisely, it is not your place to choose what paths people will be on. I understand helping them, but there is a thin line between helping and manipulating."

"I suppose that is true. That's why I didn't give Zach a heads up about Allie's issue with Tess."

"And why you didn't tell Zachary that Tesla had such strong feelings for him from the beginning. As your power grows, so will your control and patience."

"My power is growing?"

"It has grown for quite some time now and you have known that for a while. There was a time when you could not see around shapeshifters at all or your niece, but now you can. Powers expand and adjust to a certain extent, but more importantly, you learn and grow with them. And yes, that means patience will be necessary and the weight of the power you hold does need to be considered at all times. You have an amazing gift, but knowing what may happen is not what makes you wise. Your wisdom comes from the choices you make based on those visions."

"I know I can be overzealous sometimes," admitted Alice.

"Yes, but it is all a part of your journey. You see what you need to see, so maybe you can focus on that instead of obsessing over what I am impeding. Do that and you will be just fine. Fare thee well," advised Asa as she turned to leave.

"Wait, when will I be able to see Zach's future? I already know he will lead the vampire world. He told me," revealed Alice and Asa sighed.

"You truly are persistent, you know that?" Alice shrugged.

"Neither of us need our powers to know that about me. I just want to make sure everyone in my family will be okay."

"Fine, I will show you a glimpse of the future, but no paths. It is not your choice to make when it comes to Zachary's future. Seeing too much and trying to force something to happen will only hinder him."

"I promise not to do that. I will only guide him when I can, but I know he has to make his own decisions. I have to show restraint sometimes. I get that," promised Alice and Asa held her hand out.

"Of course you do, it is part of your journey. Now take my hand," instructed Asa and Alice gasped when she placed her hand into Asa's. Visions swirled in her mind. She saw Zach and Allie. She saw her family. She saw a ceremony with Zach and Allie bowing down in front of Marcus and Didyme. She blinked several times as the visions faded.

"When does that happen," questioned Alice.

"When it needs to, it will unfold. How it happens is of no concern to you at the moment."

"Thank you for showing me that. It felt so strange having so much of my family know something so important without me. I just want to be helpful and keep everyone safe."

"You are always helpful to them, but you don't have to know the future to be a part of your family. I understand your need to always play an important role in the family. Your human family was not worthy of your love and kindness. They did not believe in you and you fear that your family will not love you as much if you cannot use your ability to help them. That is not true though. They love you because of who you are, not what you can do. Even without your ability, that would not change."

"Thank you for coming to speak with me." Asa bowed her head.

"Of course, now go spend time with your mate and family. Embrace your journey, Alice Cullen. Let your mind and visions rest, you will have plenty of time to obsess over the future later."

"And I will have to soon, won't I," questioned Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I took Eleazar's advice and started listening to my instincts more instead of always being guided by what I see. I don't see a path that shows an imminent threat, but I feel it sometimes," revealed Alice and Asa smiled knowingly at her.

"Of course you do, you are growing with your power. It relies on the ability of your paths to intersect with the paths of other beings. That is how you receive your visions, but your awareness can expand beyond that when harnessed properly. Eleazar's ability will continue to help you hone yours."

"My instinct is telling me that something or someone is coming. I don't know when though. There is nothing in our paths. Zach and Allie will enjoy their honeymoon and the family will be at peace, but I can sense it. Asa, what are you trying to tell me? You didn't just come here to tell me to be patient. What is it you want me to know?"

"You are correct. I came to see you because I need you to understand that you have everything within you that you need. You rely so much on your ability, but your true power goes far beyond that. Your instinct is right, Alice. Something is coming and it will test you, all of you, more than ever before."

"What is it?"

"I cannot say."

"That is ridiculous! You came here for a reason! You created Zach, you showed him his future, you did all of this for a reason and now you say something like that, but don't want to give me any details? That is absurd," shouted Alice.

"Maybe, but it is also free will. I am not here to show you every adversary you could ever face or tell you what to do. I am not here to control your path, Alice. I am here to guide you. Follow your instincts. Your visions will catch up soon enough."

"How soon? You just showed me this amazing future for my family and now are telling me someone could threaten that? When?"

"I cannot say, but you have seen what the future will hold and I promise that it will be done. How and when are of no concern to you. I will tell you this, Zachary will rule someday. As for your instinct, I said he would rule someday. I never said there would not be challenges along the way. Fare thee well and remember that your strength goes beyond your visions," advised Asa and before Alice could ask another question, she disappeared into the night. Jasper hurried over to his mate and pulled her protectively into his arms.

"Darlin,' are you okay? I saw you with Asa, but I couldn't get to you. It was like she was shielding me from you or something." She hugged him.

"I am okay, Jazzy," she assured, but he eyed her carefully.

"Your emotions are sporadic. You seem blissful, and yet a bit concerned about something," said Jasper and Alice closed her eyes. She sifted through her visions and saw what she had seen since the day began. Zach and Allie were happily on their honeymoon, Rosalie and Emmett were on their way to Paris, Edward and Bella were hunting, Esme and Carlisle were headed to London, Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth were headed to South America to see Huilen, the Denalis were headed back to Alaska, Josh and Natalie were headed to Vancouver, Jacob and Leah were in La Push, the pack was home, and Connell and Tia were back in Ireland. She searched every path she could see and found nothing but happiness.

"As far as I can see, everything is wonderful. Let's go meet with Peter and Charlotte in Oregon. They are heading up the coast in California right now."

"Are you sure," asked Jasper as he detected a hint of hesitation. She took in a deep breath and inhaled her mate's scent as she closed her eyes again. A faint, but nagging anxiety flitted in her mind, but no vision accompanied it. She pushed the thoughts away and nodded.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about at the moment." She kissed him tenderly before leading him back to the main house to pack for their trip. He could sense there was more than she was telling him, but knew she would reveal what was on her mind when she felt the time was right.

Thousands of miles away, the nomad ignored the sound of the wind picking up as he finished feeding on the human in the dark alleyway he trapped him in. He grabbed the jacket and shoes of the lifeless human before disposing the body in a nearby dumpster.

"Resourceful," called a female voice and the nomad spun around, but saw no one. He scanned the area, but could not detect anyone near. He was about to leave, but the voice echoed around him again.

"You better remove the phone from the jacket so they can't track you. Wouldn't want to get caught and create a scene, you shouldn't give the Volturi a reason to eliminate you," she warned and he gulped as he felt the phone in the jacket pocket. The nomad tossed it in the dumpster.

"Who are you? What do you want from me," called the nomad out into the night air and suddenly a pale woman appeared from thin air. He shrieked and she cackled at the noise.

"I never get tired of that response, especially from our kind. It is rare to catch us completely off guard." He looked her over and noticed her red eyes. Her hair was fiery red and elegantly glided down past her shoulders. She sauntered over to him in her leather boots that clicked against the asphalt. He could tell she was not a nomad because of her hooded leather jacket and black, skin tight jeans. She was too well dressed to be a nomad.

"What do you want? I have broken no rules. There is no need for the Volturi to be here." She laughed.

"Oh, I am not the Volturi. I simply have a proposition for you. I know you live in fear of the Volturi, like many of us do. If you practice the natural way, you can easily become a target. So, many of us are turning to animal blood, such a disgusting choice."

"I agree, but how did you find me?"

"I search for those that are unhappy with the way things are. How would you like to live in a world where the rulers not only embraced the natural way, but encouraged it again?"

"That is impossible. The Volturi will never go back."

"I said nothing about the Volturi. You see, they don't have to be the rulers. There are many that feel like we do and are willing to finally take a stand, a revolt of sorts." He scoffed at that notion.

"You must be crazy if you really think you can take on the Volturi! They are far too powerful now and so are the Cullens. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. Just being involved in this conversation is dangerous with Alice Cullen around to see me, so unless you found a way to block the psychic, I am not interested in joining your army. Better than you have tried and failed spectacularly." He gulped as she glared at him. He could not detect why, but her stare was unnerving.

"Two things, one, we prefer the term coalition. Army sounds so archaic. Two, if you are worried about Alice Cullen seeing us, then I assure you, I have that covered."

"You and what army, I mean coalition," he mocked and she smiled devilishly at him as she disappeared before his eyes. He gasped as she reappeared again.

"Just me, it is hard to keep track of what you can't see. Now, let's have a chat about that coalition," she suggested with a smile and he smiled back as he shook her hand.

To Be Continued….

AN: I know, it is a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
